


Starlight

by EwoksAreReal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Epilogue, F/M, Mentioned Han Solo, Mentioned Leia Organa, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwoksAreReal/pseuds/EwoksAreReal
Summary: “Dadda?” Hanna’s little voice questioned, and broke him from his revere.Warmth burst through his heart like blaster fire.“Hanna, my starlight, aren’t you supposed to be resting? We are almost to Naboo. You know you need your energy because Grandma Leia has all kinds of plans for you.”“Dadda,” Hanna said again, undeterred. “What are you holding? Can I see?”





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticblossom/gifts), [Vezalay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezalay/gifts).

Ben Solo stood in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. It was still difficult to imagine that he was actually here. He now had everything he never knew he could have, but the image of his father falling into an endless pit was a haunting memory that would never leave him. Rey knew that he was never going to get over parts of his past. For all the times he told her to let go, it truly was he who couldn’t. But she’s stayed by him. She had fought for him. She had saved him. Most importantly, she had loved him. Knowing he didn’t deserve it was the fuel he needed to become a better man. A worthy man. Even six years after Palpatine’s death he was still fumbling and trying to find a way to prove his worth. To his mother. To Rey. To his daughter, Hanna. 

Ben always thought that there was no possible way in the galaxy that he would love anything more than he loved Rey. But the force still had a funny way of surprising him. When Hanna had been born five years ago, he knew he had an even more important reason to be a better man. To be selfless and give of himself to others. Nothing could ever prepare a man for the love he had for his children. It was perhaps why he stood there thinking of his father today. He’d often wondered if his father would be proud of him for what he’d done and the choices he’d made since that dark day. The day he thought the only way to kill his light was to kill his father. 

He looked up at the dice that were softly dangling above his head. Han Solo’s lucky dice. The ones he had carried with him through it all. They stood patiently waiting for their owners touch, not knowing it would never come. He reached up and grabbed them. Leaning forward to inspect them, to see if they had changed since he’d last seen them. 

“Dadda?” Hanna’s little voice questioned, and broke him from his revere.

Warmth burst through his heart like blaster fire. 

“Hanna, my starlight, aren’t you supposed to be resting? We are almost to Naboo. You know you need your energy because Grandma Leia has all kinds of plans for you.”

“Dadda,” Hanna said again, undeterred. “What are you holding? Can I see?”

Tears welled in Ben’s eyes. He took a deep breath and knelt down. He glanced behind Hanna and saw Rey standing there. She nodded knowingly, rubbing her swollen belly. She was due any day and he was forever grateful for his mother’s willingness to help them through another pregnancy. Emboldened by her presence, Ben reached out with his free hand to hold Hanna’s tiny one.

“Starlight, let me tell you a story about a hero. The best man I ever knew...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first dabble at fanfic.


End file.
